Blooming Dead Roses
by Astro77
Summary: "If it wasn't for that stupid dare, I wouldn't be here..." Estelle Lewis is spending a summer in London with her best friend. But she gets hit by a car and is taken somewhere. And she meets this handsome and mysterious guy. But this guy is making her stay. Will she stay or try to escape? ;)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: DEAD OR ALIVE?

If it wasn't for that dare I wound not be here. That stupid and dumb dare. I was spending a summer in London with my best friend. She wanted to take me everywhere and show me around. We played truth and dare almost everyday.

"Come on Estelle! Just run!" Ann coaxed me from the other side of the street, her accent rolling of every word. I glanced both ways for cars again.

"Ann you know if I die, my mom will dig me up from my grave and kill me all over again." Ann rolled her eyes.

"You won't die." She assured me. I inhaled a lungful of fresh air and shut my eyes.

"All clear?" I shouted, trying to stay calm but my voice wavered.

"Yeah! All clear!" She answered. I took a tiny step towards the (hopefully) empty street. I was taking small steps and my arms were flying everywhere. Then my ring flew off my finger. That's when I started to panic. My eyes also flew open and my hands were grabbing at the ground. But I didn't see the car sharply turning down the narrow street. I heard screams, sharp pains exploding throughout my body and then, pitch black.

I woke up to bright lights and forcefully closed my eyes again. Ugh what happened to RIP? I peeked an eye open and was staring up at an old lady. Her old and wise blue eyes pierced through me as if she was looking straight into my soul. After a while, she smiled at me.

"Don't be afraid little one." I was beyond afraid.

"Who are you." I whispered, voice hoarse. The woman laughed, a tiny and soft laugh.

"I am Aurora, house keeper of the Master's mansion." I thought I was in a hospital. As if she could read my mind, she replied, simply, expecting me to believe:

"This is Master Xavier's realm." Who now?

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Not at all little one. There are some bruises and minor cuts but I did my best to heal you." Heal me? What the heck?

"Oh I hear Master coming back." She danced out the door really well for a old lady. I quickly stood up but had to hold on to the bed post for support. She was right. My broken bones were all healed but it still hurt. All I knew was that I had to get out of here. And I had a plan.

I scanned the room for windows. There was two very big ones, waiting for me to choose and jump out of. Hey I didn't say it was a good plan but at least I had one. I chose the far left and made my way. I let go of the post and fell instantly. Crawling, over to the window, I hit my foot on something hard and had to clench my teeth from screaming in pain. I finally made it to the window and had to win the award for 'Fastest injured person crawling to the window' award. The curtains were already drawn and all I had to do was pull the window up. I yanked and pulled at it as hard as I could. This. Was. The. Worst. Window. Ever. After a few seconds my body protested and I slumped down, defeated. I could already see my grave. ESTELLE LEWIS: Died because she couldn't open a window.

"I see that your having fun." A voice spoke. I spun around. A man leaning on the door was staring at me. He was pale and scary looking. His black hair was spiked up in a devilish way, making his sea green eyes scarier. He was dressed in a dark suit with a green tie, making those scary eyes of his stand out even more. What was worse was that he was smirking. I shuddered. I am really sure I was dead.

Author's Note:Keep or Kill? Review Please! \(O.O)/ Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:Master Xavier

"Hi." I squeaked.

"Why hello there." He replied. "I see your getting better. I really thought you were trying to escape." I shook my head.

"I don't bite little one." He chuckled. "Now come here and let me see you properly. When I hit you, I scared the heck out of your friend and threw you in my car. So stand up and me see." I was paralyzed. What was I to do? I slowly rose up, clenching the curtains for support. My head was starting to spin and hurt all over again. I closed my eyes and in a second the guy was inches away from me. Cold fingertips grazed my jawline. I winced. It was death cold! This guy was touching me. Ok, don't freak out Estelle, don't freak out. Oh damn it! Just freak out! Next thing I knew, I was trying to run for my life and dive out the door. Wasn't the smartest move because in an instant hands caught me around the waist and I was flung onto the bed. Lucky that was soft.

"Going so soon? At least stay for some tea." Then the world went black all over again.

I woke up to sunlight, the second tie I woke up. I groaned and turned towards the sun. My eyes opened to look straight into a pair of sea green ones.

"Awake little one?" That evil voice again. I'm seventeen! Little my butt! I tried to get up but cold hands pushed my torso down.

"Go back to sleep." I struggled against the grip but failed, leaving me breathless. The cold hands released me and I could feel myself returning back to sleep. A figure hovered over me. It's hand touched my neck, thumbing a spot. It tingled.

"I have not introduced myself yet. I am Xavier, Master Xavier." He paused as if he was expecting me to clap. My head was beginning to feel woozy.

"What is your name." He asked. I couldn't tell if he was smiling.

"Estelle." I murmured. I felt tired. What was he doing? My eyes began to flutter.

"What a beautiful name. Now sleep my dear Estelle." He whispered. Before I knew it, I was under his spell but I could still hear him repeating my name.


End file.
